URGENT: Bandits Running Amok!
Save Village from Bandits: A small farming village is being ransacked by bandits. Put an end to it. * Receive mission and leave village, walking to and soon arriving at the small farming village. * Speak with the farmers and investigate the goods for clues on the whereabouts of the bandits. * Finding a trail or a clue leading to the bandits, discover they laid a trap to catch anyone following them. * Somehow find a way out of the trap and detain the bandits. * Have the bandits taken care of and return to the village to turn in your mission. Forsake: It was another regular morning within the Kage's building; maids and other workers moving around fixing this, or that. Arranging the building up while still doing what they could to make it look more lik an 'official' building and not so much like a mix between that an a home. Even though right dab in the middle was jiro sitting down on a table, toast in hand and a block of paper work being continuously slapped down onto it. These papers consisted of village complains, request, construction costs and other similar construction needs, and lastly a small pile of pending mission papers. The sun-kissed man looked trough these files with his dull green eyes and shuffled them into place.' Jiro! Make yourself useful! These papers are made from trees! Get bonding and file them!' these words would echo within his mind from Hiruzn, his father barked out a mighty laugh as he made him into work. Mimicking his lips movements as he repeated those words to himself, biting down on his breakfast toast. His eyes catching a rather interesting piece of paper, a bounty hunt mission. Flipping the page over to stare at the secrets it hid. Snickering at it's simplicity yet how interesting it could be. The paper read 'URGENT: Bandits Running Amok!'. The location wasn't terribly too far off, just a shy 20 miles away. His eyes swayed around scanning the busy room, as well as for the old man to be no where around. This was the percent excuse to escape from this incredibly dull day. Making his way off towards the center of building nearby the exit way Jiro would strap on his armored arm protectors, grabbing his staff, as well as a pack or two before stuffing them into his pouch. With the mission paper in his hand he went off, and out into the building. Yumegakure was still a mix of wooden buildings, and some half completed. The village may have been slightly old but there was still much to complete. The roads were still dirt made but the roads and markets were full of wondering people. Some town folks stopped to wave and greet the man, but he couldn't stop and chat with the lovely old Inuzuka couple, or the curious kids by the pond. Jiro headed straight towards the grand mission board right near the northern end of the major market square. The square was large about 6000 square feet around full of wooden stalls and life was in abundance. People yelling about to buy their wares, or people just window shopping for their homes. All and all everyone came to Yuemgakure as it was starting to become the one major spot for all to come into. Stepping up onto the large mission board stand he would slap then stamp the paper on to the wooden board. Turning himself around before scanning the area for possible tag-alongs. Trepidatio: As the Morning's light came about, its rays filled the houses of many. Somewhere over near the outer-rim of Yumegakure there was a grand amount of well houses that seemed very similar in appearance. Cookie-cutter houses which most people could afford, all having a traditional appearance with gabled roofs and wooden walls. Among them was the Uzumaki residence, or rather among the splintered cells of the clan that lived within Yume. This small family consisted a single mother, and numerous children who were all training to be or already shinobi. Among the eldest was Kira Uzumaki, a lad who had only recently graduated from the Academy. The radiant sunlight was already beginning to peek into his room from a single, large window. For most regular people, one would only expect to see someone just arising at this early hour yet the red-haired warrior was already preparing for the day. He was just making the final adjustments to his outfit, pushing his hair out of the way while putting on his forehead protector. After getting a good hold, he made a tight knot in the back before letting his tousled, short hair fall back into place. He had a jacket that hung loosely onto his lithe frame with blue colors. Underneath was a simple black T. Then there were his fingerless gloves of a similar shade. Last being his tan shorts and the sandals he wore with. At the left side of his hip were his usual ninja tools and whatever. The reason for this precaution or preparation to be ready was due to the fact Kira already had a schedule and today he would be going on any sort of challenging mission for him. He left his room and flew down the stairs with as much grace as their was speed. The long strips of cloth from his headband flowing behind like streaming ribbons. Once at the bottom, he checked into the kitchen and saw his Mom already finishing up breakfast. "Good morning, little soldier," she looked at him with a jokingly stern expression. "Well since you're heading out today I already made you some rice and hoisin beef." A bit of a sigh came from Kira before he said, "morning" and took the little bin that his Mom had been holding out. He began to walk out, taking a set of chopsticks form the counter before leaning back before exclaiming, "Yeah, I'm heading out now. Love you, Mom; have a great day!" With that he left his house and began his walk through Yume. Around the time he began nearing the mission board he had already opened the bin, picking away at the rice while reluctantly eating some pieces of the beef every now and then. Kira wasn't a fan of how hoisin tasted, but he knew he had to eat everything to help him get stronger. He looked at the huge board in front of him and slowly pocketed away the bin with the chopsticks in a large pocket on the right side of his jacket. Slowly he made his way down until he was at the "B-rank" section. His eyes wandered about trying to find something that would intrigue him. Arguably he was too young or at the least inexperienced to go on a B-rank, but that didn't seem to trouble Kira at all despite his usually rational mind. HelixFlare: -Miyabi lay silently in her bed, staring at the ceiling and counting the cracks on the old wood, she could hear the voices and the slight bustling outside the estate, the sounds of people beginning to rise from their slumber and begin their days, her hair spilled out around her like a wave, part of it covering one of her eyes but she never went to move it. She had the dream again, once again she had already begun to forget it, as with most dreams that she had, they didn't tend to remain in her mind long. She wanted to lay there and try to recall the whole thing, she could string together only bits and pieces; men made of iron, shinobi in strange green uniforms, and a man with a red bandana. She sighed deeply and sat up from her bed, she hardly had time for this, today was another day with her new Sensei. The man had vaguely mentioned visiting the Kage office early that morning to take a look at the mission board, and since Miyabi had nothing better to do other than go back to sleep, she decided it was time to go and join him. One foot at a time, she slowly dragged herself out of bed, taking a shower to wash the sleep from her eyes. She slipped on her black kunochi dress with a daisy print on the front flap, the fabric on the inside designed to be folded specifically in order to carry extra kunai. She then pulled on both of her black finger-less gloves and slipped her feet into her thigh high shinobi sandals, slipping her tanto into the small hidden scabbard installed along the outer seam of the sandal. After a few minutes she was to be seen opening the door from her room and making her way out into the courtyard of the Hatake Estate, toothbrush in her mouth as she had both hands behind her back, tightening the last of the straps on her dress. Miyabi passed a number of her fellow clan members, attempting to say good morning to many despite the toothbrush in her mouth and walked into the kitchen situated near the gate, inside she say her father Kuyo talking to a number of her uncles all sitting around the table eating breakfast. He smiled at her when he noticed her, his spiky white hair resting wherever it would lay, the scar across the bridge of his nose now looked more like a happy wrinkle on his face as he gave her a little noogie on the way out the door.- “Be safe panther, and remember that your mother wants to have another talk with you about your friends from the other side of the village.” -Miyabi rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the forehead- “You know me dad, safety is my prerogative” -she answered sarcastically with a smile.- “And please tell mom that there is nothing wrong with hanging out with Old Man Kotaro.” -now it was his turn to roll his eyes- “He’s a gambling kingpin sweetheart.” -Miyabi snagged a piece of toast and made her way out the front door.- “People can change dad, anyway I gotta go see Jiro-sensei, we may finally have a real mission, see you later.” -Miyabi waved goodbye as she leaped up onto the wall railing of the Estate and from there onto the balcony of a neighbor’s home, preferring the rooftops and the shortcuts they offered to winding through the streets of regular villagers. The breeze flowing past her face as she made her way out of the residential section of the city in the direction towards the Kage office and market square. Miyabi could see that even the early morning couldn't slow the commerce here one bit, the stalls were already being filled with their goods and people were just beginning to arrive at the square for their early morning shopping. She leaped down from the rows of apartments and landed on a stake holding up the tent flap of one of the stalls, balancing on the small stick of wood, Miyabi scanned her surroundings before finally spotting her Sensei. She dropped down from her post and made her way towards him, but she also noticed another familiar face, the boy she had met only a few afternoons ago, Kira Uzumaki, currently staring intently at the huge mission board. She smiled and tried to catch his attention as she hopped and waved her arm high over her head a bit in his direction.- “Kira-kun! Good to see you again, how have you been?” Forsake: Those bright green eyes of his scanned the area around him. Watching the many people gather and shop around, the birds flying high around, and even the small whining kids being forced away from their play time for either 'family bonding' or just to tag along their parents early morning shopping spree. All these people, all those things, everything around him as his mind went blank, and his eyes seemed to pierce trough nothing as his body laid motion. Forgetting what he exactly wanted to do, or what he even came to the market for. Soon his body began to rock back and forth with the heels of his foot, all the way to his toes; simply enjoying the bliss of a care free day off. The calming breeze hitting his face, forcing his raven hair to brush up against his face then soon away. A deep sigh escaped from his nostrils as if he was getting ready for a quick nap. Right next to a stormy day this type of weather was his second best for pure relaxation as well as a great napping opportunity. His vision started to blur as the colors of everyone and every object began to blend into one majestic abstract water color painting. Unfortunately for him this bliss moment didn't last what so ever. From the quick thumping sound of someone short and light weighted which turned into a quick small child like cry as something blurted out of it. His head quickly shook as he would soon be met with a rather familiar looking girl. A girl who he could not put a name to what so ever. His head tilting as he'd observe her closer; only noticing that she was calling out another equally small child who amazingly stood near him, deeply analyzing the board that laid behind them. This child had red hair and onyx colored clothing, as well, weirdly enough, finger less gloves. Jiro's eyebrow raising confused as to how useful gloves were in the field or any situation that they could be, but he simply shifted it aside from his mind as a matter to be discussed later on. As this smaller child approached them both he took a much closer stance at her, almost creepy like as he looked into every bit of her as if he was trying to remember. “Long black hair...Black dress..thing...Red rope...” He mumbled silently to himself before he shrugged giving up. His eyes returned to the lad noticing the section he was looking into 'B'. His eyes widen as he'd quickly point out to the lad” You! You're coming with me!” He demanded out. His glance turning back to the girl.” Girl! You as well!” A great opportunity to gather up genins and train them about, as such is his rightful duty to do so. Except all he wanted to do was get out of the village for a bit, and hey, genins are shinobi's too. They should be fine, and could very much use the help of deadly experience to better themselves. Trepidatio: As Kira perused over the endless wall of missions, his attention was sapped at someone calling out to him. A familiar voice. Immediately he paid it what attention it deserved, looking over to see Miyabi; another genin he had only met recently. Hearing him being called "Kira-kun" brought some displeasure to his visage, pointing out a finger real quick towards his friend, "I told you, just call me Kira, Miyabi." With that the irate look went away and he looked as he usually did. "I guess I've been doing alright, looking over some missions right now-" As he finished what he was saying, the voice of a stranger beckoned loudly to them. Instinctively Kira looked over to see the voice to get confirmation as to if the voice was talking to the two genin. He stepped a little ahead of Miyabi while trying to figure out who he was looking at. Kira's dream in life was to become the strongest shinobi within this village one day, which is why he wanted to prove himself by going on a B-rank even if it were by himself. "What do you want us for?" HelixFlare: “Hmpff, this Girl has a name Jiro-sensei.” -Miyabi rolled her golden eyes slightly, she couldn't help but think that her new sensei was a bit of an airhead. She had introduced herself not even a full week ago and he had already forgotten her name. With that all she could do was lean back a bit, stretch her arms out behind her head and sigh deeply, a habit of hers she had yet to break, and walk ahead of Kira, waving her hand in an “ill handle it” sort of way as she turned to the side between them, one hand lazily pointed to each of them.- “Kira, this is my Sensei, Jiro Senju, leader of squat one. Sensei, this is Kira Uzumaki, a friend of mine. AND I AM MIYABI HATAKE.” -She said with a bit of annoyance in her voice, though quickly returning to her usual polite tone as she internally forgave him.- “It sounds like you have a mission for us, and it also sounds like we’ll be bringing Kira along, what is it exactly that you have up your sleeve today Jiro-sensei?” -She smirked and crossed her arms, while simultaneously being genuinely interested in what exactly her sensei was up to so early in the morning.- Forsake: Jiro blinked confusedly for a moment or two as he watched the two smaller children bicker at each other, almost as if he were invisible. A lucky trait he wasn't using at that moment. His eyes lazily watched the two of them bicker and discuss something or another with each other. Waiting for them to respond to his beckoning. Only for his eyes to give a slight widen as he was yelled at by this strange girl who claimed to be on his squad. Did he have one? He wasn't sure, all he could remember was paperwork. While she yelled at him claiming who he was, and who she was , and this or that, he would gently grasp the girls thick dark hair, moving it around in his hand before letting it go.” Weird.” He'd simply respond to his acts. Staring down at the paper he recently put up, then back at them, then back at the paper he would grab it off before rolling it up. Slipping it inside of his pocket, shrugging.” Just off to a farmers land. About 20 miles away, easy-peasy, right?” He would tell them with a rather confident nod. “On wards, tiny people. We have business to take care of!” Trepidatio: To say the least, Miyabi was somewhat irritating to Kira. Something about her character to him personally felt obnoxious and like a hinderance to his being. Alas it wasn't enough to cause hatred or anything of the like as in some cases such as this one it could be explained as how she seemed rash to get between the two but only did so to introduce each one to another. After hearing that Jiro was Miyabi's squad leader, a slight flicker in his eyes gave away to a change in his demeanor. Kira bowed his head to Jiro for a brief second, following it up by exclaiming, "Glad to meet you, Jiro-sama," Kira gave brief pause before retorting on what Jiro was asking of them, "No offense, but I'm trying to get a real mission. I can't get stronger by being someone's courier." HelixFlare: -Miyabi stood there quietly, slightly weirded out by the strange hair grabbing before snapping out of it.- "Oh so Kira is fine with honorifics now," -Miyabi thought to herself as she internally shrugged. She then immediately turned back to Jiro-sensei, his confident not reassuring her slightly.- "Im going to just assume that's not the entirety of the story with that scroll, but I'm ready to go at any time Jiro-sensei, just say the word" -Miyabi unfolded her arms and shook out her legs a bit, which had grown a bit sore from all the idle standing around, taking a step in the direction of the village gate before turning back to Kira.- "Come on Mr. Holier-than-thou, I've got a feeling about this mission." -In truth Miyabi was actually a bit more excited then she may have let on, this was her first time on a mission outside of the village, and also the first time she had left the wall since she used to sneak out as a child- Forsake: The man simply shrugged his shoulders from how these two bickered once more like an old married couple. “You two are cute.” He told them flat out with a gentle chuckle at their youth. His hand patting before messing up the red haired boy who's name apparently was 'Kira'. “ Let's go, Red. And you too, Smol.” He told them, already granting them nicknames before moving towards the edge of the small balcony, hopping off of it before he'd look around.” Supplies. We need them.” His dull eyes glanced around the market place for a few moments. Reaching into his back pouch shuffling trough it, pulling out an empty carton of smokes, some Ryu coins. “Red.” He called out, filling the carton with a few coins, tossing it over towards the boy.” Find me a stall that sells these, and buy me two packs.” His gaze turning over towards the girl.” Smol, we'll need water, some rope, uhh. Three apples. “ He paused for a moment, thinking of what else he needs.” And anything to tie up a....Group of pigs, animals, or whatever. Some things to capture a large group of animals, got it?” He asked before tossing her a small pouch of Ryu coins.” I'm trusting you with this very important task...Red.” Trepidatio: With the more these people dared to speak, Kira began to feel neglect. For most this would be discouraging, but as he was simply regarded as Red and Jiro further ignored his questions he felt some futility trying to talk to people like him and Miyabi both. Kira kept quiet and looked Jiro dead in the eyes while he handed out some money to spend on cigarettes. Right after Kira swiveled around on one foot with his free foot briefly tapping a dirty puddle that stood between him and Jiro. With that, Kira disappeared behind the crowd. In an area like this, it wouldn't be hard at all to find a vendor of some sort. After walking he took off-course behind some vendors and wove some handseals. Dog → Boar → Ram. Smoke erupted around him, shortly dissipating afterward to reveal an identical copy of Jiro Senju. Under disguise so that he could actually buy the cigarettes, he stepped to the nearest vendor that was selling magazines, ciggs; etc. "Hey, I need two packs of the cheapest ciggarettes you got." An older man behind the stand nodded solemnly before turning around and grabbing from the lowest shelf to pick out two cartons of cheap cancer sticks. After setting them on the counter, Kira pulled out his empty carton and dumped the coins within out onto the counter. After they were counted out, the old man looked up and held out the remainder, "Here's your change, sir." Kira looked at it before noticing how much there was and picked out a pack of a gum sitting near the side. "I'll take these mints too." With that there was just a coin or so left that Kira put back into the carton. With that he turned and started heading back. His left foot just went a little too far back and knocked into one of the mounted shelves on the outside of the stand. It unhinged and fell down, various magazines and other cheap things fell to the ground in a haphazard mess. Because of the noise all around, the old man didn't notice immediately but he could probably make out the situation when he finally did and probably blame that figure he saw. Once reaching far enough into the crowd where he would go unnoticed, Kira deactivated the Transformation technique and walked back over to the real Jiro and held out the cigs, "Here you go." HelixFlare: "I don't suppose Kunai wire will work?" -Miyabi reached into a small pouch hidden under the red fabric across her waist, drawing out a medium sized scroll and handing it to Jiro, there's enough wire in there to hogtie a cape buffalo, just let me borrow a bit of it for a moment." -Miyabi made her way over to one of the stalls, purchasing a medium sized wicker flask of water with the bit of allowance money she still had from the week before, she walked back over to Jiro-sensei and handed him the flask, trading it with a section of the massive coil of wire before turning back towards the stalls. Quickly going to work interweaving the wire around her little fingertips as she began walking over towards one of the market stalls, she soon had the wire fully tied around her fingers, taking a moment to tie the other end each with an individual senbon needle she seemingly pulled from behind her ear, she knotted the other end. She stood there, scoping out one of the stalls where the shopkeeper was off in the back going through inventory, a line of fresh produce glistened on its shelves in the early morning sunlight. Taking the senbon between her fingers, Miyabi flicked out her wrist, sending the three tiny needles weaving between people that didn't notice them, just for them to embed themselves into three of the apples resting in the basket, flicking back her hand almost the moment the senbon struck their targets, the apples came sailing back into her hands, a small smirk across her face as she flicked a small coin onto the counter of the shopkeeper's stall. Though she didn't need to handle it like that, Miyabi really was only interested in seeing if her little senbon trick would work, she had been practicing it for weeks with her mother, seeing as it was a great way to increase the range of her clan's special ability. Miyabi then turned, and walked back to Jiro-sensei and handed him the apples.- "I'm not quite sure why we even need any water, we've had plenty of rain for weeks, the rivers and streams should all be full for at least another week.......sooooo, what exactly is it you have in mind Jiro-sensei?" -She leaned forward a bit, placing the backs of her wrist on her hips as she looked up at him.-